smifandomcom-20200213-history
Tie-Dye Island
Tie-Dye Island is the ninth episode of Super Mario Island and is the overall 174th episode. Summary Super Mario Island becomes full of paint after a group of artsy Luxio paint the island. With help from Munna, Rockruff, Shinx and Magby clean it up. Plot The episode starts with a shot of the Super Mario Island train station, which cuts to a shot of the SMI crew's huts, which are all tie-dyed. Four Luxio are seen having fun splashing the huts with their paint buckets, but Toadsworth shows up and tells them to stop painting the huts or they will be sent to Scorched Sands Island for a week. The Luxio group then starts talking sassy to Toadsworth after a while, which leads him to threaten to send the group to the island for two, and later three weeks. The Luxio group then agree to stop painting the huts and walk away from Toadsworth. Meanwhile, Rockruff and Shinx are eating lunch in the cafeteria and talking about the upcoming water polo Play-A-Thon at Playa Des Awesomeness, until Magby appears with her lunch tray and asks the two if she is able to sit with them, to which the two agree to let her. Magby then sits down, and talks about how a group of Luxio have painted the huts. Rockruff and Shinx become shocked, but Rockruff suggests that Magby clean the huts and get some friends for help, which she agrees to, until they realize that the Luxio have now painted the entire island. Rockruff and Shinx offer to help Magby clean it up. Munna appears during cleaning and offers to help the three, to which they let her. During cleaning, Magby overhears Toadsworth screaming with fury and becomes surprised, but Munna tells Magby to "get back on track". Magby agrees, but then spots Toadsworth, covered in paint, running past them. Quotes Luxio #2: "You know, this is so much fun!" Luxio #1: "I just love painting these huts!" Luxio #3: "More like splashing them with paint!" Luxio #4: "Me too, guys!" (They all giggle, until an angry Toadsworth appears) Toadsworth: "All right, quit splashing the huts with paint without the crew's permission or you'll be sent to Scorched Sands Island for a week!" (The confused Luxio all look at each other) Luxio #3: "Scorched Sands Island?" Luxio #1: "What's that, a desert island?" (smirks) Luxio #4: "Does it have an oasis?" Luxio #1 '(wide-eyed): "Wait, did you just say we'll be sent there for a week if we don't stop painting the huts?" '''Luxio #2 '(sarcastically): "Ooh! I'm so scared!" '''Toadsworth: "Yes, I did! And Scorched Sands Island does NOT have an oasis, you four Luxio punks." Luxio #2 (sarcastically): "I'm even more afraid now!" Toadsworth: (to Luxio #2) "Talk sassy to me again and I'm sending you and your Luxio clique to the island for two weeks!" (Luxio #1 and #3 glare at Luxio #2 as Luxio #4 laughs) Toadsworth: "Three weeks!" Luxio Group: "Okay, okay! We'll quit painting the huts!" (walking away) "Sheesh..." Toadsworth: "That's what I thought!" -- (Meanwhile, during cleaning, Magby overhears Toadsworth screaming with fury.) Toadsworth (offscreen; furiously): "WHERE ARE THOSE FOUR LUXIO PUNKS?!" Magby: "Munna, was that Toadsworth?" Munna: "Yeah, but I think you should get back on track!" Magby: "Yeah, you're right! I should!" (Toadsworth, covered in paint, runs past Magby. A little paint gets on her.) Toadsworth '''(furiously): "If I find you, you mischievous four Luxio punks, you're all being sent to Scorched Sands Island for three weeks!" '''Magby (to herself): "Toadsworth sure reminds me of Mario sometimes... he's such a clean freak..." Shinx '''(impatiently): "Mind going back to work and helping us with the bushes?" '''Magby: "Oh! Sorry!" Trivia Category:SMI Episodes (Season 4) Category:SMI Episodes